


Surrounded by the Shadow

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, non-canon, praising, shadow sylvanas, thats it thats the plot welcome to read, treating jaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: It was all very absurd. Why had she allowed it to happen in the first place?Jaina Proudmoore didn’t have an answer to the question—In fact, she wasn’t sure did she want to have one. Giving into the current moment was all she had resources for.She couldn’t bother herself with the questionable sides of letting the Warchief of the Horde between her sheets for the dozenth time. But Jaina did wonder how desperate she had gotten for the enemy leader to make an appearance only in the name of pleasing her.





	Surrounded by the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings beautiful people. It's me with another delivery of smut. Have a pleasant read! xx  
> 

It was all very absurd. Why had she allowed it to happen in the first place?

Jaina Proudmoore didn’t have an answer to the question—In fact, she wasn’t sure did she want to have one. Giving into the current moment was all she had resources for.

She couldn’t bother herself with the questionable sides of letting the Warchief of the Horde between her sheets for the dozenth time. But Jaina did wonder how desperate she had gotten for the enemy leader to make an appearance only in the name of pleasing her.

She couldn’t say she didn’t know it was her right away. She knew the feeling of Sylvanas’ mysterious aura. It gave her major goosebumps at first. The coldness of her darkened tent changed, becoming charged with a presence that Jaina could only feel, not see. It approached the end of her bed, proceeding to make contact with her, as Jaina stayed still, only her heart picking up pace.

There was touches all over her legs, climbing by her ankles till her thighs, but not those of a hand. For the darkness she could not see, but the essence draped over her, the caressing sensation more pleasant than it perhaps should have been. Jaina made no attempt on banishing it.

“I know it’s _you_ ,” the mage said in the quietest whisper. In the silence of the night it still sounded too audible. The entity provided no answers.

Jaina let herself be entangled, forgetting the fact that this could’ve costed her life. By the time her thighs were tugged apart, she even encouraged it, not shying away one bit by the need that pulsed between her legs. There was a high possibility that it was all a dream. If not, she was going mad for sure allowing this to happen. But the urges she had so long ignored… The temptation was just too great and all too close. Her willpower successfully dwindled.

She had to press the back of her hand against her mouth to keep in the sigh that was on the edge of her lips. Two cold palms had taken her thighs in their hold, but she had no time to wonder about that as the unerring feeling of a tongue lashed at her core.

The thought was more than unrealistic, but she surrendered herself to the Banshee Queen of the Horde, without any greater thoughts. She was between Jaina’s thighs with a pair of graceful lips, nursing her womanhood as if she had heard her ache. Lady Windrunner said nothing, only relishing on the human’s delectable wet essence. Fleetingly Jaina caught herself thinking that she hadn’t ever been eaten up so dutifully – nor felt so much overwhelming pleasure than what was currently granted to her by somebody who should’ve downright despised her. The nipping of her fangs, the pressure of her sharp jaw, all of it was so tantalizing it was making Jaina pant, and hard, to the point that she was afraid that people would hear her.

One of Sylvanas’ hands crawled under her night shirt, travelling across Jaina’s soft stomach and reaching right under her breasts. She clutched the Banshee’s hand through the cloth, keeping it still on her chest that rose and fell with her laboured breaths. Jaina fought against the curse words that wanted to slip out between her lips when Sylvanas increased her attentive touches. She was going to push the mage to the edge with nothing more than her mouth. It was working all too well. Jaina squirmed, tossing around her sweaty hair out of her face, unable to form any sensible thoughts as the Warchief’s tongue worked in her, tasting her very depths.

Jaina tensed at seeing a flicker of small lights breaching through the crack at the entrance of her tent. In the midst of her feverish breathing, she heard quiet talking muffled from outside. It was the two patrolling guards passing each other. Lady Windrunner’s hand slid away from Jaina’s abdomen with a lingering touch as she finally made herself properly visible.

The blanket fell around her frame, revealing the head that had just delighted Jaina between her thighs. The mage’s breath hitched in her throat. It took the glowing gaze of the Banshee to hit hers for Jaina to be struck with the reality that she truly was bedding the leader of the enemy faction and had in fact just completely come undone for her. Kneeling by Jaina’s legs at the foot of the bed, the Queen appeared tall-- much taller than Jaina recalled, despite having seen her earlier today, or perhaps it was because she hadn’t ever been so close before.

The guards chatted on for what felt like forever. The whole time Jaina was afraid of Sylvanas’ next intentions; would she finally open her mouth or _leave_? She didn’t know know if the Forsaken Queen would decide to humiliate her. Instead she lowered her hand back to Jaina’s parts, fingers unashamedly grabbing her into a pinch. Jaina shuddered, the beg of “ _please don’t_ ” was written all over her face. As expected Lady Windrunner wasn’t there to bargain; she kept stroking Jaina, not pressing inside, but fondling her through the whole length of her slit and Jaina ended up rolling her hips into to the touch.

Sylvanas cast her a smug, satisfied smile. She stroked her well, it was evident for both of them, for Jaina’s heat was only ever increasing. When the guards finally continued on their paths, the Banshee Queen withdrew too, leaving Jaina’s muscles twitching with lust for the second time.

Jaina tried to look up to her eyes as Lady Windrunner swept her fingers to the hem of Jaina’s white night shirt. She… Needed more.

“You should rest, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas spoke and Jaina had an odd sense of relief at hearing her finally speak. The elf bent closer to her for mere seconds, while tendrils of shadows began forming, creeping up and over her arms.

“We have yet another day of arguing to do tomorrow,” she smirked, lowering her face to give a stinging bite to Jaina’s cheek.

Letting the darkness consume her, Lady Windrunner was gone as abruptly as she had arrived, and Jaina lay in her bed, a small cut on the side of her face and a throbbing heart in her chest.

♡

Jaina thought back to all their shared times together. Being honest with herself, on that very moment there was no other place Jaina would rather be than between the bed, the Banshee and the strap that rode repeatedly in and out of her. The peace negotiations always implied headaches for Jaina, but their relationship had formed so that Sylvanas was eager to take care of any aches that bothered her. Jaina refused to admit that she had started to look forward to their encounters. The downside was the continuous tension whenever they crossed paths in public and Jaina was afraid the Horde leader could possibly be in the mood for ridicule. She loved to have that power over Jaina.

The mage thought she was probably nothing more than another toy for the Forsaken Queen. Still, even while being at her roughest, Sylvanas handled her in a way that made Jaina feel like she was worthy and capable. Their situation was hard to explain, but luckily there wasn’t anybody she needed to justify it for.

Nobody who required an explanation that why exactly did it feel so good to have Sylvanas’ fingers running through her hair and tugging her head back slightly, while her hips gave Jaina a break. The mage was heaving for breath on the lady’s voluptuous bed, the grips of her fists leaving her velvety sheets crumpled. Sylvanas hadn’t given her a moment to undress properly and her linen shirt was drooping by her shoulder, sticking to her sweaty skin.

“So needy for your Queen… Did you think of me yesterday?” Windrunner’s voice with its otherworldly undertone purred right beside her ear. She loved to have Jaina talk to her, especially about Jaina’s devotion. The mage could count it almost as Sylvanas’ weakness.

“Y-Yes, my lady,” it wasn’t a lie. She had waited for her, a set of kisses to crawl up her skin, but Sylvanas had not come and Jaina had fallen asleep with the dirtiest of fantasies. With some of Jaina’s hair still in her fist, Sylvanas bucked against her and Jaina closed her eyes taking in the pleasure that the moving shaft brought to her.

“The schemes of your people kept me busy. I’d rather be here than be figuring out what do I lose in every contract you present me.” She pushed hastily into Jaina almost reflecting her annoyance, just enough times to have the human moan again. Sylvanas’ hands slid back to the mage’s waist.

“Such a good little mage… You are most definitely worth my time.” Jaina felt nails digging to her rear. Every single time the Warchief left her with a mark, whether it was sucked on her collarbones or squeezed on her thigh, it would be found at any rate. Jaina’s skin was too soft and delicate to not be meddled with.

Her body moved with the pace of Sylvanas, lustful noises forming at their engagement. It felt sinfully good, her depths stocked so thoroughly. Jaina’s chest pressed to the cushions as Sylvanas didn’t let go, testing Jaina’s limits with her thrusts. Sylvanas was never satisfied with a modest amount of orgasms; she rarely quitted before Jaina was begging her to stop.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Jaina’s unstable voice climbed to a higher tone as Sylvanas’ other hand crept to her front side and progressed to rub Jaina’s clit at the same time as she was pounded. By the Light… The kind of mess she would be tomorrow. And the worse she’d be, the bigger the smirk on the Warchief’s face.

“Syl-Sylvanas,” her name fell out as nothing but a whine from Jaina’s lips. “I can’t, I… Can’t,” the human’s speech slurred in the haze of the pleasure so great she trembled. The growing exhaustion was making her knees weak. If she had been asked to switch factions in that very moment, Jaina wouldn’t have been so certain of her answer.

“Are you doubting your Queen? I know you’ve got more in you,” Sylvanas’ voice was low and purring as she adjusted her slender self, pressing her body to Jaina’s back and hands following the swells of Jaina’s curves till they found her arms and settled on top of them. The Queen squeezed Jaina’s fingers between her own with significant strength. Bodies keeping up the continuous rhythmical pace of back and forth, Jaina turned her head to the side, meeting Sylvanas’ face in a sloppy kiss.

Sylvanas encouraged her. “Show me that the Alliance has something even I can be proud of,” the Banshee Queen flashed Jaina a vicious grin once their mouths parted, one with fangs peeking between her wet lips.

And Jaina did make her proud, breaking down completely after the last bits of edging Sylvanas so favoured to put her through. Sylvanas seemed to know her even a bit better than Jaina knew herself, familiar with every bit of Jaina’s desires and possessing the full capacity to satisfy them. The mage breathed… In and out, her pulse slowly returning to a steady beat. Eyes now shut, she rested and started to gain back the control of her thoughts, other things than Sylvanas’ strap finally fitting to her mind.

The Forsaken Queen shifted to sit on Jaina’s lower back for a moment. She started to gather the mage’s long hair together in a calming manner.

“You’re undervalued… Lady Proudmoore. So greatly.” The tone of her voice was uncharacteristic.

Why was she suddenly saying that… And so softly?

“You’re smarter than all of them… Yet your voice isn’t heard like it should be. You could… _Usurper them all_ ,” the Lady’s voice turned in to a dark whisper, but the gentle caressing of her fingers remained. “Many times, you simply stay quiet…”

Jaina wasn’t hungry for power in the scale Sylvanas suggested. Still, her point was not futile. Not long time ago, it would’ve still stung her.

“Once upon a time I cared. Now I’m tired. And more like a mess than smart,” Jaina nuzzled her face into the Warchief’s pillow. She prayed… She prayed she could sleep there. The lavender scented sheets brought her comfort. But it was impossible.

Sylvanas finished playing with Jaina’s hair and stood up from the bed, taking off the harness as she stood.

“I don’t mean to grow your ego but… I haven’t ever received the kind of treatment you always grant me,” the tired mage spoke with her eyes closed. Why did she admit it was a good question but… Perhaps it was a thank you. She could _hear_ the smirking in Sylvanas’ response.

“How could you? There is only one Banshee Queen.”

_Ugh._

Jaina shared a secret smile with the pillow beneath her.

♡

During every peace meeting Jaina remembered why Sylvanas Windrunner annoyed her so. Even before she rose to the throne of the Horde. It was the nerve to always look unamused during the most important of things. Sylvanas listened but did not take into consideration and her expression made it more than evident.

She had to admit that the Alliance included prideful figures, those who held so tightly onto their principles that the arranged peace would bear no fair outcome for the Horde. But she couldn’t say any less of the Horde members and… Jaina sighed audibly in the corridor. The day hadn’t even begun, and she wanted to fall face first back to her bed.

On her moment of desperation Jaina felt the familiar shivers running up her spine. It wasn’t unusual. There was something about lost hope that seemed to call the shadows forth. Sylvanas preferred to mess with Jaina when she was already at distress.

The path of the mage’s steps altered. The shadow essence twisted around her, pushing her back behind the corner the mage had just appeared from. Tired Jaina groaned out loud, eliciting a dark laughter as a response. It was the most curious of feelings to have the entity consuming your body, for she was everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. The shadows bore no temperature, but their movement tickled your skin as their hold tightened.

Jaina witnessed Windrunner’s body forming partly out of the dark mass before the familiar pair of cold lips were placed on hers.

The Banshee Queen captured Jaina, closed her to the hold of her arms behind the mage’s back, one hand searching its way under her clothing while she kept Jaina’s attention on their kisses. The kind of kisses that made it clear that Lady Windrunner wanted Jaina to think about nothing but her for the following hours.

“Where is the fun if you enter that room already defeated?” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s jawline with the back of her claws. A wicked grin played on her lips before Jaina wiped it away by pushing forward for another kiss. The tip of her tongue tasted the Queen’s warmed lips and Sylvanas let her deepen their collision.

“D-Do you think this will make me feel any less defeated?” Jaina inhaled abruptly as Sylvanas found a grip between her thighs.

“I’ll gladly listen to _you_ , Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas curled her fingers. Slowly, but again and again, the touch so irresistible even on top of her clothing.

“You’re magnificent. My thoughts linger on you more than what is desirable,” it was those sentences that got her. Jaina heard such nowhere else than with the Banshee Queen. They attracted her, made her surrender. She wanted to hear more of them. God, Jaina groaned. It was so complicated. She wasn’t going to refuse the pleasure, just like she hadn’t any time before. They both knew it. Jaina helped her hips along the moving hand between her legs.  

The claws that had dived under her cleavage squeezed her with a harsh sting. The Banshee Queen ran her face around Jaina’s neck, indulging in the mage’s scent and warmth.  Jaina’s body gave into her with so little resistance. With minimal effort Lady Windrunner got the human more than ready for her.

“Why me?” Jaina asked. Sylvanas’ fingers crept to her skin and meddled further with her, slipping right into her heat. Jaina couldn’t help but clutch at the elf’s arm, trying to guide her touch. Sylvanas planted a simple kiss to Jaina’s cheek.

“The fire in you attracted my gaze.” The fire Jaina fought for peace with. “Where is it now?” The Banshee Queen’s question came as a soft murmur. Why was Jaina withering? The crimson eyes of the undead elf regarded her with a look Jaina would almost call concerned. Jaina didn’t understand this woman.

“W-We stand on the opposite sides, Sylvanas. For the life of me I can’t comprehend why do _you_ care. You, of all people.” Jaina swallowed, her breathing uneven. Sylvanas let out a notable sigh. Her hand left Jaina’s cleavage and she brought it to Jaina’s hips to press her tighter against the elf’s front.

“You’ve let the world make you forget your worth. It’s a tragedy for somebody as passionate as you.” Jaina had noticed Sylvanas wasn’t fond of granting her proper answers.

“What do you think you know about me…”

Sylvanas clicked her tongue. “I know how to bring pleasure to you. For now, that’s enough.” The Warchief smiled in the only way typical to her, smug and cunning. Jaina whimpered in her arms, once again questioning both her sanity and fortune for having the Queen’s attention.

It took many more encounters for Jaina to understand that Sylvanas didn’t come to her only for amusement, but also out of love.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Thoughts?? Anybody?


End file.
